


These Moments

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were the moments she lived for. The moments when they were human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

Before she’d fallen, before she saw heaven for what is was, they were together. She was the highest ranking Angel between them so they were hers to command and they loved obeying her orders. Her naked self was clothed in their wings, feathers brushing over sensitive skin.   
  
Castiel would look at her wide eyed and questioning, always seeking instruction. _Lower, Castiel, like this._ she’d say guiding his hand to her vessel’s core, where it’s human reaction was to be dripping wet just like it was natural for the boys to be hard.  
  
Balthazar was different, he hated prompts, preferring to take his experience in decadence and bring her pleasure without her asking for it. He’d press flush to her back, one arm cupping and squeezing a breast while the other flicked over her clit, making her vessel moan into the void.  
  
She loved them, they loved her and they loved each other. That was what Angels were made to do. _Love_. Castiel’s innocence matched perfectly against Balthazar’s shamelessness. Castiel spread wide, a trembling mess while Balthazar smiled smugly, swiping his tongue down the vessel’s length, taking pride in the fact he was slowly pulling the Angel inside apart.  
  
Anna would watch, her own fingers satisfying herself, basking in the glow that came off of all three of them, Then they’d come over to her, pick her up in their arms and carry her over to the bed. Satin sheets would tease her skin while Balthazar would open her up, preparing her for Castiel. Any time she got close to orgasm, he’d pull back, prolonging the perfect agony.  
  
When she was ready, he’d sit by her, lifting her head up and placing it on his lap. He’d run his fingers through her hair while Castiel thrust into her. He got to go first because he was the youngest and making him watch, unsatisfied was too much of a cruelty for his inexperienced self.   
  
Balthazar on the other hand loved to watch. He watched as Castiel went from innocent to animalistic, pleasure pulling him down to be like those basest creatures they all watched over and wanted to be like, especially Anna. He watched as her hips bucked and her back arched, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to keep her eyes on his. He knew this was what kept her taking orders, despite her need for any justification in what they were doing.  
  
She comes screaming, her grace glowing through her skin and her muscles tightening, bringing Castiel down with her. For a second they were both human.  
  
Then she’d have a few minutes to catch her breath before Balthazar’s lips were pressing against her thigh, inching up towards her sex. He licked along her clit, tongue lapping up her wetness and Castiel’s come, knowing how sensitive she still was, making her come again before he takes his mouth off her, moving to kiss her, letting her taste them, what they were together.  
  
He fucks her harder than Castiel ever dares, bringing her back to a shuddering, sweating mess as only he would. Castiel would lay at her side, barely able to do much in his exhausted state except stroke her skin, play with her hair and nuzzle at her neck.  
  
She’d come again, helpless to sensation and he’d keep on thrusting into her, not letting her come down until she’s screaming that she can’t take it anymore. Only then would Balthazar relent to his own human vessel, letting it come inside her, filling her up again before collapsing the other side of her.  
  
When she recovers, she rolls onto her side, her arms encircling Castiel, whispering praise and pressing kisses against his skin while Balthazar did the same to her.  
  
These were the moments she lived for. The moments when they were human.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Past, wings. (- for Porn Battle XIII [LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html) / [DW](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html))


End file.
